wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amaranthine
Amaranthine belongs to Streamy. Please don't use without permission. Star-kissed belongs to Wintermoon33, NOT me. Please ask them for one. Appearance Amaranthine is a female NightWing with dark blue scales with purple undertones and silver specks that give the effect of stardust being sprinkled over her scales, and the very tip of her tail is pure silver. Silvery-white vine-like patterns snake up her tail and the scale part of her wings. Her underscales are so similar to her normal scales it is as if they barely exist, being a dark blue-purple. She has pale indigo wing membranes with star scales that swirl outward as though in a galaxy. Her eyes are bright silver with tints of green, possibly an effect of the star-kissed genetic mutation. Personality Had her past been different, Amaranthine would have been the opposite of who she is now. When a dragon first meets her, she is almost like any other dragon. Kind, polite, and friendly enough to hold a rather pleasant conversation. However, if one was to venture deeper into their meeting, they would find that she tends to listen more than talk, and she would be completely silent in some topics. She seems to have a nervous energy surrounding her, her eyes always flickering or her talons drumming against whatever surface avalible. Sometimes, after five minutes she would make up an excuse and leave, leaving the other to wonder more and more about this mysterious NightWing. Amaranthine seems strong but her mind is fragile. Her dark past left a mark on her that has never left, and any mind readers brave enough to venture into her mind have heard nothing but a deep sadness that seemed to permeate through her entire body. Some have received messages from her, as though she knew they were reading her mind. Amaranthine sometimes talks this way, although she can never hear the response. Despite her history, Ara is a very kind dragon who hates seeing others in pain or trouble, although she doesn't know how to help them. This is one of the reasons she became interested in music, and wishes to enlighten others with it. In the past, she has been manipulated because of her wish to help others, which is why she tends to be quiet during conversations until she feels she can trust the other dragon. Amaranthine keeps herself empty and emotionless so she can't be hurt, but it often results in that anyway. She has kept this guise for so long she struggles to differentiate subtle "true" emotions and her own pretence, her actual feelings being uncommon and coming out in uncontrollable bursts. She is very bad at social skills and is thought of as dumb because of that. Even though she is kind, she can't show it easily because she doesn't know how. She will snap and is often very aggressive when spoken to and she must reply, usually when insulted. This may make her seem like a shy, cowardly dragon, but actually that is the opposite. Ara has inherited a daring streak from her mother, although not nearly as reckless. She is very good at judging the situation, and although she doesn't want to admit it, enjoys being watched. She will not hesitate to accept a friendly dare from one of her friends- unless it involves romance, in which case she would turn into a helpless blushing mess. Ara is very loyal to her friends, and hates telling lies, which is why she will not hesitate to tell another dragon their painting is not as good as others say- albeit very tactfully. She hates show-offs and flashy dragons, thinking they are idiots with no real skill. She used to despise jewellry and fake markings, but has grown to accept (and even like) it. History Amaranthine meant "undying", a symbol of her mother's hopes for her only surviving dragonet. Her mother, Stormchaser, had two batches of eggs- the first of which were all smashed apart from one, which hatched dead. Most of the second batch didn't survive past their first year due to them having a strange, unexplainable illness which rendered them unable to move or speak, trapped in their own world of pain and fear. A young, terrified Amaranthine could only watch as her mother grew more and more desperate, before seeing her siblings murdered before her very own eyes- by her mother. As a young dragonet, Throughout the years, Amarantine grew to be a mercurial figure with strangers, at times snappish and prone to yelling down dissenters and those she deemed contemptuous, but those who knew her better, took the time to show her kindness throughout the days, balked that she was a vice-grip of a friend, clinging to them and citing that she seemed "hungry for any scraps of affection" from them. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:Females Category:LGBT+